


Little Miss Trouble Maker

by balorbarnes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Children, F/M, Reader-Insert, Tumblr, Yelling, imagine, shouting, twistedbalor, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorbarnes/pseuds/balorbarnes
Summary: Requested by this awesome girl @dakotadevitt2Request:Could you do an imagine where dean ambrose and the reader have a daughter and she is a troublemaker like dean so she goes on breaking like vase or lamp getting dean really mad and he yells at her too loud that she gets frightened and cries later dean feels guilty and make it up for her?? Sorry too much





	Little Miss Trouble Maker

D/n grinned as she climbed onto the dining chair, she set her palms down flat on the table, pushing herself up onto the dining table, her tongue poking out, as she started to crawl towards the vase that sat in the center of the dining table. The table creaking with every move she took.

A gleam of mischief came into her eyes as she reached the expensive vase. Letting out a giggle, she reached her hand out towards the vase grabbing a hold of it and pushing it. The vase hit the table with a loud bang, glass shattering onto the table, as well as the flowers that were in the vase, water pouring all over the table, some of it dripping onto the ground.

D/n was too caught up in her accomplishment to realize that her father was storming over to her.

D/n let out a squeal, as she felt two hands grip her hips harshly. Dean picked her up and quickly put her down on the floor, gripping her arm harshly, yanking her to face him. D/n eyes widen in fright, as her dad glared at her, his nostrils flaring, as he breathed heavily. Making D/n gulp.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Dean shouted. Before D/n could squeak out a word, Dean spoke again.

“Do you have any idea what you have done?” Dean shouted tears filled her eyes, her lips trembling.

“You are such a little brat, d/n. that vase was expensive, and you just had to ruin it, like you ruin other things.” Dean yelled.

“I don’t know how your mom deals with you on a daily basis. You act like a brat.” Dean shouted as tears ran down her cheeks, letting go of her arm. Her heart thumping louder and louder.

“You disappoint me d/n, you really do.” Dean spat. He was about to say something else, but d/n quickly took off running. She ran as fast as her tiny legs could take her, she quickly slammed her bedroom door shut. Tears falling out of her eyes, as she walked to her bed, pulling the covers back, she hopped into the bed, pulling the covers over her head as she started to full on sob.

“Mommy, please come back home.” She whimpered.

Dean let out a few swear words, as he cleaned the mess that d/n made. Letting out a huff, as he wiped the water off the table, picking up the broken glass carefully and putting it in the bin. Getting another vase out, he filled it up with a bit of water. He put it on the table, putting the flowers into the vase. Dean let out a grunt as he set the vase in the middle of the table.

Walking towards the couch, sitting himself down on the couch and turning the TV on. After a few minutes of channel surfing, Dean started to feel guilty for yelling at d/n like that. He did say some horrible things to her, after all, she was only five, it’s not like she intentionally set out to wreck the vase.

Dean turned off the TV, getting up from the couch and walking towards his daughter’s room.

Dean opened d/n’s door, slowly poking his head into her room. Frowning at the sight of his daughter underneath the covers, hearing small sobs. He stepped inside of her room, closing her door quietly. Dean walked towards her bed, peeling the covers back to reveal his five-year-old daughter. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks stained with tears. She quickly covered her face with her hands, letting out a whine. Dean laid next to her, wrapping his arm around her. D/n let out a grunt. The only parent she wanted to comfort her was her mom, but you weren’t there at the moment.

D/n had a scowl on her face, avoiding her father’s gaze.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you, cupcake. I didn’t mean to say the things that I said, I was just angry that you broke the vase, I gave to your mommy, for our anniversary. You don’t disappoint me, nor do I think you ruin things, you and your mother are the two best things that have ever happened to me, and you’s two complete me.” Dean apologized, rubbing soothing circles up and down her arm.

The five-year-old let out a huff, Dean let out a sigh.

“I love you d/n, can you please forgive me?” Dean begged.

D/n thought for a second, before turning her head towards her father, her mouth curving into a smile.

“If you play Barbies with me, then I’ll forgive you.” She answered.

Dean chuckled at her response, shaking his head as she cheekily grinned at him, while he smiled at her.

“If that’s what it takes for you to forgive me, then I’ll play Barbies with you.” Dean spoke.

D/n let out a squeal of delight, wrapping her arms around her father. Dean quickly pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly. Kissing the top of her head.

D/n pulled away, getting off her bed and skipping towards the dollhouse.

“This is going to be fun.” Dean mumbled, to himself…


End file.
